


Scenery

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 word drabble, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Korynn Shepard has been asked to record some recruiting videos for the Andromeda Initiative. During a change of scenery, Jien Garson has revealed that Clan Nakmor has made an unusual request





	Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Twitter post made by Allegra Clark stating that she will accept gifts/tributes of cardboard cut out palm trees.

Korynn Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose as the stage hands brought up a holographic background of an airbrushed California beach and set a pair of cardboard cut out trees next to it.

“Really?” Shepard gave Jien Garson a look, gesturing to the fake trees.

“Part of our agreement with the Nakmor Clan."

“Cardboard palm trees are going to make Krogan join the Initiative?”

Garson approached, squeezing Shepard's arm with a reassuring smile. “Yes. Take your place, Commander.”

Korynn moved back to her mark. She looked to Keri T'Vessa, standing next to Liara, as she switched on her camera.


End file.
